


What Falling in Love feels like

by Star_light27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light27/pseuds/Star_light27
Summary: 11 years ago we met, the year after I left...I never told you, and never got the chance to apologize. I regret it deeply and hate the fact that I was so ignorant to that.I love you so much though, I never forgot the way your gaze peered into mine or the way your hand felt holding onto mine.I came back to the coffee shop we met at 11 years ago, because I loved you that much. And now I hope I see you appear here again, because I love you too much to let go.
Kudos: 1





	What Falling in Love feels like

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START!! this is a y/n insert, so yourself basically (your name) 
> 
> When I wrote this, I was listening to the piano piece “What falling in love feels like” so I definitely recommend that! 
> 
> This is a short oneshot story so just so y’all know 
> 
> Anyways, let’s get straight on to the story :)

January 14th, 2023

Keiji Akaashi,

It’s truly a wonder how we met on that cold brisk day 11 years ago in front of that warm coffee shop. The ruthless winter winds carrying my scarf and almost my purple beanie hat with it, if only you had not caught it would I not wear that same hat today during the winter’s when I walk around town. Only being a 2nd year high school student I expected the worst from a high school boy whom I just met. 

You gave it back, telling me it was a nice one and to be careful. I bowed my head and apologized, letting my fabulous locks get tangled up in the heavy winds. After raising my head to meet your gaze, I’ll never forget the first time I saw that hypnotizing expressionless expression of yours. 

Your gunmetal blue gaze staring into my helpless soul, the way they sparkled with the small spurts of sunlight that escaped the snow cloud’s prison. Your shivering pink lips pressed together in a line that made you so plain yet beautiful. Jet black eyebrows raised slightly, thicker on the inside of each dark brow. Your short, dark raven curls slightly blowing with the wind’s rough gusts, a few soft tresses coming over your hairline like stubby bangs. 

Oh how I’ll never forget the way your hands felt when they glided past mine while you handed me my warm beanie, your scent slightly lingering on its thick wool fabric. 

If losing everything I loved meant being able to see your face for the first time again like that one moment was then I would give up the world. How I wish to see that face like I did for the first time 11 years ago…

After that we met up at the coffee shop everyday after school, knowing we’d each be there. The scent of your cologne and mint always masked the dying smell of my medium hazelnut coffee. How I loved walking into the shop and instead of looking around for a friend that stood me up or left, you're right next to me letting out a shaky exhale into the chilly winter air. 

We ordered our coffee then stood next to each other while waiting, the brews and flavors swirling together like steam. Slowly burying your chin into the warm grey scarf wrapped around your neck, I remember the red tint covering your cheeks from the coldness of the air. Your phone was small, dark blue with an owl chain attached to it. Fukurodani was it? How I wish I went there with you instead of another Tokyo school. 

You always came alone, on rare occasions mentioning a few friends on a sports team you had been participating in. They seemed so friendly yet I never met them due to these moments being just a you-and-me thing, which I always deeply enjoyed. 

I wish it lasted, after all these years and I never apologized for that one winter day the year after our first meeting when we were both finally 3rd years. 

In a family where moving and migrating was our whole life, I knew the day would come where I’d have to say goodbye then leave you behind. However the last meeting I never told you because goodbye was something that meant forever to me. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you I was leaving and that it would be a while till coming back to the coffee shop. 

I gave you a blue charm, shaped as a translucent owl taking flight. For your phone or bag so you would always remember these moments in the small coffee shop at the corner of the snowy streets. 

Seeing your smile once you held the charm in your hand was painful for my fragile heart. Seeing something so simple give the ability to pierce through a delicacy that kept me alive yet was as breakable as glass, it was painful. 

Those last few moments I saw your face, all I wanted was to see it for a few more hours. I wanted to see that expressionless expression plastered onto your face just for a little longer. That subtle yet bright smile, I just wanted to see it a few more times. Your deep raspy voice, in which the cold almost froze your vocal cords to make it raspier, how I wanted to hear it more often like when we talked as we drank hot coffee. 

I looked into your eyes, how perfect your face looked from my angle… How I wished to see it forever. 

All I could do was stare at them shamelessly as they looked back into mine. The wind wasn’t as rough as other winter days, like it knew I was in pain, like it knew it was our last moment together. 

I knew you were so clueless and oblivious to the situation we were in and the moments to come, but all I could think as my gaze scanned your face was that I would never see that face again. Your dark hair was scattered with the tiny white snow dots that glided down from the sky, your lips shaking slightly by the cold. 

My head became empty, and all I could do was hold your big hands in mine, lean forward, and let my lips meet yours. Once they did, I could never forget how soft yours were. Like a flower bed in the spring, or like a fresh layer of that cold white powder falling from the sky. Like a soft feather cushion with a case sewn of the finest thinnest silks of the world, such a small yet meaningful kiss. The way your hands enveloped mine, they were rough yet gentle like a bee caring for a young flower in the spring. As our lips disconnected, all I could see was the surprised yet satisfied look in your eyes when our gazes met.

That’s when I quickly waved a ‘see you later’ and ran. My legs carried me all the way home as I barged into my own room and cried the rest of the night as I hated the feeling of being so far away from you. The way your smile flashed in my mind, the feeling of the kiss replaying over and over again, feeling your serious yet warming aura as I walked next to you.

All I did was sob even more at the memories and emotions I felt. All I did was bury my head into my knees as I sat in the corner of the room under my desk, crying to myself until I fell asleep. 

The next day, I went into my parents car after school and went home to finish packing before we left. I packed up everything, longingly looking at my purple beanie in which you saved from being blown away that one winter day 11 long years ago. 

I got into the car and my parents drove off to get to the other side of Japan. We passed the coffee shop, and all I could see was your bottom lip quivering as a few tears fell down your face and into the wool of your scarf around your neck. The way you hid your face with the curls that laid across your forehead like bangs, I wish I didn’t see you so pained that I wasn’t there. 

10 years ago I was such a dummy for not telling you. 10 years ago I should’ve told you I would leave. 10 years ago I practically stood you up without even myself knowing. 10 years ago is when my regret started, and I’ll still never forget that regret I felt. 

10 years ago was the last time I saw you…

Today it’s Mid-January, the snow falls heavy on the sidewalk as people go their own ways for their hot coffee or pastries. I came back to the same coffee shop we used to meet at 10 years ago. Getting my same hazelnut coffee I’ve always gotten, I step out of the crowded shop and stand next to a bench a little off the sidewalk. 

I hear a familiar raspy breath and I look over to my side to see a tall lean man holding a coffee cup as he sipped it carefully to not burn himself. 

He looked over and our gazes met for a second. He looks away but does a double take. Only then do I see his eyes so clearly… 

There are the gunmetal blue eyes I recognize so well, and there stands the man I fell in love with during my 2nd year of high school, 11, painfully long, years ago. 

Sincerely, Y/n L/n


End file.
